A Little Lion Man and a Rabbit-Hearted Girl
by seasaltmemories
Summary: Collection of Cielizzy drabbles I had lying around, spoiler warning for chapter 129 starting around chapter 7
1. Fence With Me

"Fence with me," He came to her, asking it as an order in his arrogant way, like she was still the unimportant child who played dress-up and was so so scared of stepping outside her role as a lady.

It took less than ten seconds to beat him, for Ciel had forgotten all of Mama's teachings from back when life was simple, and she didn't think it odd to be taught various poisons and codes; Lizzy stood over him, face cool and indifferent, it felt strange showing her true self here, the place she had abandoned it all for his stupid remark.

"From now on," she struggled to keep her voice strong and level. "I'm not going to hide my talents, for your ego. So I hope you get used to looking up at me, because I'm not backing down this time." Instead of whining like he used to, his lip twitched into a ghost of a smile, and he replied, "I'd expect no less of the Lady of the House," and for the first time, Lizzy genuinely smiled at him, finally feeling like an equal.


	2. We're Alive

They staggered into the bedroom, exhaustion hanging heavy on the both of them. The second the reached the double bed, they collapsed onto it, not caring they were covered in dirt and blood.

For a second the two of them just breathed, enjoying the taste of oxygen in their lungs. It could have been seconds or hours later once they remembered the other's presence.

Lizzy looked down at her newly wed husband of a few days. She hadn't been surprised their honeymoon was a front for an investigation. What did was the fact he had been so at ease about her coming. Lizzy had spent years trying to get in on one, and he had been adamant about the issue before.

"You regretting what you got into?" His voice brought her out of her musing. Ciel reached up to tuck a stand of blonde hair behind her ear. "Things tend to end messily. Not for most noblewomen."

There was so much to be said, about the secrets that still lingered between them, about what she just saw and the blood that stained her hands. But instead of mentioning any of that, Lizzy just laughed. She laughed a girlish laugh that was suited for long idyll, summer days, not something like this.

"Have you gone mad?"

"We're alive!" She smiled as bright as the sun. "That's reason enough to celebrate."

"We're alive?"

"We're alive!"

"We're alive…" To her surprise, Ciel started to laugh as well. It started out as a low murmur before growing into a youthful roar. It was so powerful it sent her into another fit. All they could do was laugh from the simple joy of living.

He looked so young when he laughed. It surprised her, for he looked younger than he had when he was ten. No, happier was the better word. It was the fact he was smiling and not caught up in other morbid matters.

On an impulse, she wrapped her arms around him, bringing him so close their foreheads touched. Lizzy noticed he didn't stiffen at the contact like he used to. In fact, his smile seemed to grow even bigger.

"We're alive," He whispered it like a prayer, as if in awe of the idea of such a thing.

"Yeah, we are," It was brazen and forward of her, but Lizzy pressed her lips to his forehead. She didn't expect much, even on their wedding night, Ciel had been skittish about physical contact. However he leaned up and kissed her deeply on the lips, the taste of sweat and tears still fresh.

"We're alive," He repeated the phrase. "We might not be tomorrow, but for now we are." He rest his head in the crook of her neck, like they used to when they were young.

"That's all that really matters," She felt sleep approaching her as his arms moved to hold her as well.

"It's all that matters for now…." His words trailed of as he closed her eyes.

As the couple fell asleep, Lizzy heard the click of a lock, but she didn't care.

She didn't care they were still filthy.

She didn't care they hadn't even taken off their shoes.

They were alive, that was all that mattered for now.

* * *

 **A.N. While I write 95% angst for these kids, I can do something not sad, see?**


	3. A Forceful Kiss

The world is nothing but a mixture of red, oranges, and yellows. It's as if the world has caught on fire, but Lizzy hardly notices the sunset.

All she can see is him in the pitch-black butler's arms. He isn't moving, too still to simply be asleep. However a quick scan reveals no external wounds. It's as if the boy she knew was spirited away.

In the middle of long dark nights she had dreamed of this day. Death was never far from a Phantomhive, and she had accepted something like this could happen. She's taking it much better than she had imagined. There's no screaming or tears choking her throat, only a dull throb beating throughout her body.

"What was it that killed him?" Lizzy tries to keep her voice level. Red eyes widen at the question, but Sebastian quickly slips back on the Mona Lisa smile of his.

"Was it poison, an asthma attack, or maybe drowning? Certainly wasn't a gun or knife," This time she can't hold back the horrible cracking sound her voice makes, and she hates herself for it.

"It wasn't any off those, Milady," The title is like a slap to the face. "No he simply ran out of time," Almost gently, he lays the body down in front of her. "I thought it would be best to deliver him to a relative before I make my leave."

"You're not leaving til I get some answers," She channels some of her grief into anger. She needs something, anything to keep her from breaking down. "Tell me how this happened!"

Sebastian tilts his head in confusion, something close to curiosity flashes over his face. Then he laughs. He laughs and laughs, but there is no humor in it. No it only contains a strangling cruelty that makes the hairs on the back of Lizzy's neck stand.

"We had a deal, I gave him something, and he gave me something in return." Time seems to freeze at that statement. At first there is only numbness, but soon rage fills her veins.

"You took his life!" Her words resemble a growl more than anything else. Meanwhile Sebastian continues to laugh and laugh. As if this is nothing but a prank or some other harmless fun.

"No I would never do something so sloppy and unrefined." It doesn't matter what else he could say. Hate blinds her vision as she charges towards the butler.

"Give him back! How dare you hurt a single hair on his head!"

Gracefully, he avoids her, as if she's a tortoise and he's a hare. Lizzy wants to gut the monster herself, despite her lack of swords, but he dodges every attempt with ease. As if to rub salt in the wound he leans down to her level, gaze mocking.

"I wouldn't test your luck, Milady. Might lose a soul like your fiance there." At that, it seems everything shifts into place. Those documents she had flinched. Ciel's silence. That disturbing unrealness of the monster that smiled so pleasantly.

But before she can ever sneer the word 'demon', he is gone.

And then, the grief hits her full on.

She cries and cries as the truth sets in. In one breath she whispers Ciel's name like a prayer, before cursing it in the next. She cries not only for her lost friend, but also for the lost future she worked so hard to create. It's a selfish thing to cry over, but Lizzy hardly cares. All she knows is it feels like she lost her soul as well to the demon she had so naively trusted.

As a semblance of rational thought washes over her, she remembers the body. As she approaches it, she imagines he'll look like he's sleeping as so many claim the dead do. But alas, Lizzy's seen enough corpses by now to not be tricked. Still she tries to paint the picture of a resting Ciel in her mind.

He's just like the Sleeping Beauty of fairytales. A great evil put him into this deep sleep, and only true love's kiss can break the spell.

However once her lips touch his as she tries to breathe life back into him, she almost gags at the taste. She doesn't know if she's more disgusted with the taste of his cold lips or her actions in a moment of weakness.

"Get a grip, Lizzy," She slaps her cheeks in an attempt to regain sense. This isn't a fairytale where love is enough to save the world. Good doesn't automatically win just so there can be a happy ending.

Once again, she tries to channel her grief into anger. She has no plans for the future now. She has no idea what to do except one thing.

She will find Sebastian again and get her Ciel back.

And if that's impossible, she'll make him wish he never heard the name Elizabeth Midford.

* * *

 **A.N. I'd be lying if I said I didn't cackle a bit coming up with this.**


	4. Things You Said While I Was Crying

"We knew this day would come," Ciel spoke without wavering, but she could see the way his shoulders slightly trembled. "Stop crying over a dead man, it doesn't suit you." Despite the cold words, he would not look at her.

"I can't help it I care more about your own soul than you do," Lizzy tried to wipe the tears away, but they wouldn't stop falling. "There has to be another way, are you just gonna give up!?"

That finally got him to look at her, both eyes revealed and the pink seal glowing brightly. She wanted to rip that damning seal out. She was willing to do anything, even rip her own heart out, if it meant it would save him.

"There's no other ending for but this. Even it there was, what kind of monster like me should pretend to be a man?"

"Please! Don't go where I can't follow!" Her grip on him was vice-like, as if her will was enough to tether him to this earth.

"Goodbye, Lizzy. Try to be happy for me," With that, his brilliant blue eyes lost their shine, and all Lizzy could do was scream.


	5. It's Alright To Love Me

"It's alright to love me, you know," Lizzy doesn't look at him, too concentrated on the pattern of her dress. "I'm not a china doll. I won't break easily, even if I happened to be dropped."

Ciel stares at her as he absorbs her words and tries to come up with a reply; the sunlight dances across her skin as green eyes glow like priceless jade, and he is surprised once again how much she's changed, no grown's the better word.

"You might as well give me permission to breathe," It's his turn to look away, for not loving her would be the most difficult thing he could ever do.


	6. Things You Said After You Kissed Me

It's a mistake. It's the worst mistake he's ever made in his life. His mind is hissing a million insidious lies about how now she hates him and despises every bone in his body, and Ciel doesn't even try to wave the worries away.

She looks like a doe that caught sight of the hunter, green eyes wide and almost scared. He thought it was impossible to feel worse than he currently feels, but once again Lizzy proves the impossible.

"I'm sorry," He is such a coward, he can't look at her, never can look at her, He's always ashamed of how he forgets to harden his heart around her. "I should just-"

To his surprise, she cuts him off with a kiss of her own. Lizzy Midford, the girl so preoccupied with propriety, kisses him as clumsily as he had earlier. This is wrong, the biggest mistake someone tainted like him could make, but he can't help but want more of this. It's such a strange paradox, being disgusted by the a part of himself he can't help but embrace.

As quickly as she pressed her lips to his, she pulls her's away.

"There, now I'm sorry too," They have known each other since birth, yet as Ciel looks over his best friend, he can't help but wonder when she decided to grow up into an adult without him.


	7. Neck Kiss

**A.N. Spoilers for Chapter 129**

* * *

Lizzy felt like one of those walking corpse she had fought back on the Campania. The world seemed to be composed of nothing but white nose, and she couldn't help but wonder if she was really alive anymore. The cuts and bruises on her body told her that physically she was still functioning, but she maybe her soul had rotted away to nothing by now. It would hardly be surprising with what else she's learned.

The only thing grounding her conscience from fading off into another world was Ciel's hand. No, not Ciel, if she was being truly honest. He wasn't the bright and lively boy she had lost, but the small and cold one that had returned to her instead.

"You should be safe here." He guided her to sit down, covering her exposed body with his coat. At another time she would have been furiously embarrassed to stand before another man in such a thin nightgown, but instead all she could do now was furrow her eyebrows in confusion and sigh the softest question.

"Why?' It was such a small word, but it shook her to the core. Why did any of this matter now that the truth is out? Why did they need to go through these motions when they both knew none of this was real?

He froze at her words, caught in the middle of adjusting his coat on her. Then in a quiet whisper he replied, "You're alive, that's all that matters right now." His lips ghosted over her pulse, as if needing proof, himself. "As long as I'm sure of that, then things aren't truly lost."


	8. Crash

The carriage rattles like a can full of peas, bouncing with ever rut it passes over. There's a constant hum to its movements. It's almost as if it's a living beast, wandering along and looking for more humans to shallow. Usually Lizzy had never been one to pick up on the small details like this, but right now they're all she can dare think about.

It's easier to concentrate on the rolling hills than the boy sitting next to her. She can feel the heat that radiates from his skin every time he shifts to and fro in a vain attempt to find a more comfortable position. After all that's happened, after all she's learned about him, he expects them all to just switch back to normal in the blink of an eye. He expects to drop her off at her house like she had simply sneaked off to have an afternoon picnic with him and for her to not mention a word about, "Ciel" beyond what they already believe. It's incomprehensible to her.

He's always been like that, wanting to sweep matters under the rug before returning to the status quo. They likely wouldn't have been in this situation if it wasn't his nature. Still Lizzy can't see how a normal for them still exists. She wonders if they'll ever be a normal for them again.

"What are we?" She doesn't mean to say so out-loud, but there it goes and slip out.

Silence. She begins to wonder if he's simply going to ignore that comment, sweep it away with the rest of the filth, but just when she has given up hope, he says,

"Tired."

On instinct she turns to scold him because she is not in the mood for any clever remarks. It shouldn't take a crisis for them to be honest with each other, and for him to poke fun at her vulnerability was despicable.

However, when she catches a glimpse of him, her words crawl back down her throat. Exhaustion in every sense of the world oozes from his being. His outfit is a mess, and there's still dirt and blood caught in his hair and his one good eye looks as if belongs to an old man who has seen the world, rather than someone younger than her.

Without thinking, she leans forward to undo his eye-patch. She doesn't know if he decides to let her do so, or if he's unable to stop her. Either way, the black scrap of fabric falls away to reveal the damned pink seal she knew would be there.

Once she pulls back, he lets out a breath, low and soft. As she studies him, she finds herself doing the same. There's so much so say but so much they can't that they just end up drinking in the other's presence.

Then slowly, like two planets caught in each other's gravity, their hands meet. It's as innocent as can be, but Lizzy still finds herself breathing through her mouth as she tries to make sense of everything.

"You're right. I am tired." She finally says before closing her eyes. And while she can't be sure he follows her example, she notices his breathing slow as a light snore drifts through the carriage.

Tired. All things considered, for now she can accept that as the thread that ties the two of them together.

* * *

 **A.N. Title** **inspired by the song by You Me At Six because it gave me feelings**


End file.
